


Yes, Ma'am

by CrypticWonder



Series: Mel's Journey Through Discord [3]
Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticWonder/pseuds/CrypticWonder
Summary: I'm not too great a writer when it comes to smut, but I tried. If you guys want, I can try to write a part two, but you'll have to comment and tell me, or else I'll never know.Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Five | Amelia/Four | Billy (6 Underground)
Series: Mel's Journey Through Discord [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611280
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Yes, Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirjava3456airbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirjava3456airbender/gifts).



> I'm not too great a writer when it comes to smut, but I tried. If you guys want, I can try to write a part two, but you'll have to comment and tell me, or else I'll never know. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

"Have you touched yourself at all this week?"

"N–no." 

"No what, Billy?" Light fingers trace over built biceps and scars, years of running and fighting earning their keep. 

"No, no ma'am." A particularly soft kiss to his neck had the Brit shivering, a soft moan slipping past his lips. 

"Good boy, _so_ patient for me." Arms wrapping around him from behind, Billy allowed himself to relax, before a hand slapped his back, forcing himself to stand up straight again. 

"Now now, Billy, you still need to hold on a while until you can relax." Hands ghosting over his body, Billy groaned when she reached his groin, softly squeezing the inside of his thighs, just enough to draw out a low whine, but not enough for any real stimulation.

"Amelia, _please?_ I've been good, I haven't touched myself," he pleaded, leaning back into the doctor's touch. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't desperate, but he was too tired, too dazed to say much else. He'd been a good boy, even Amelia said, so surely he'd be rewarded?

He knew it was a bad idea to turn around, but bad choices were a very common occurrence in his life, and he'd survived them all so far, so what could one more do? 

Slowly turning around to face the woman, Four dropped his head into her shoulder, forehead resting in between where her shoulder and neck met. He knew that most of his tactics didn't work on her, so he'd have to resort to more simplistic means; pressing kisses along her collarbone and up her neck, he mumbled as he went along. "I've been good, I've been patient and waiting. Surely I'm to be rewarded for being good, no?" 

Amelia knew where this was going, but she let it happen, just for a little while to relish in the fact that _Billy_ , the Skywalker who feared nothing and was fiercely independent, was here, moaning and kissing her like the world would end if he stopped; to be fair, he was probably just scared that if he didn't treat her as well as he could, she would probably edge him until he couldn't speak right.

Soft moans drawing themselves out, Amelia hooked an arm around the Brit's neck. "You've been good, baby, you've been good. Don't worry, I'll give you a reward, just be patient for a a little while, hm?" She responded breathily. 

Gently pushing him away, Five cupped Billy's face in her hands, a small smile curling upwards when she saw the dazed look in his eyes, confused as to why she stopped him. A thumb brushing over the scar on his eyebrow, Amelia reveled in the sight of the man trembling before her, his legs visibly shaking as she swept her thumb over it again and again; on the other hand, Billy had a suspicion that if she passed over his brow even _one_ more time, his legs would buckle and collapse under him.

The moans that the action drew out were adorable, Five had concluded, and luckily for Four, her hands were finally off his eyebrow. Taking his much larger hands in hers, Amelia led Billy to the bed, softly pushing him until he toppled over, landing with an "oof" as he connected with the firm mattress. 

Green eyes following her movements, his breath hitched when she produced a blindfold and handcuffs from her drawer. This wasn't the first night they'd spent together, but this was the first time she'd come close to even suggesting depriving him of a sense, something that he very much feared, but never disclosed. Amelia must've picked up on his shift in mood, because when she looked back, a worried frown settled. Glancing towards him, and then to the blindfold, she nodded understandingly, "It's the blindfolds, right?" 

Nodding slowly, Billy mumbled, "Yeah, it kinda, kinda freaks me out. I dunno, s'always been like that. I– I just don't like having one my senses taken away, it makes me panic and think I'm in trouble." His gaze turned downwards and away, shame tinting his cheeks a rosy pink. "Sorry. I'm sorry." 

Tossing both items away, Amelia gingerly cupped a cheek to turn his gaze to her, a small smile on her face. "Silly boy, don't be sorry. Today is about _you_ , so if there's anything you're uncomfortable with, just tell me, okay?"

Sighing shakily, he nodded slowly, leaning into the doctor's touch. "Yeah, yeah. I trust you." 

_I can trust you, right?_

Laughing softly, Amelia pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you," she whispered. "Now, besides the blindfold, are you alright with handcuffs? Or is that too much to ask?" 

"Cuffs should be fine, just don't tell me put my hands behind my back," he responded, and before he had the chance to react, both his wrists surrounded by cold steel, the handcuffs making a a satisfying c _lick_ as it locked away any chance of his arms moving for the night. 

Turning as far back as he could, he saw that his arms were tied to the bedposts, and although there wasn't enough wiggle room, it was still enough that if things escalated too far for him to handle, he could knock over the key fob Amelia had set atop the bedframe, on the case that his words failed him.

Chuckling lightly, she checked the handcuffs one last time, before tracing patterns on his defined biceps, straining slightly to get even remotely closer to her. "Mia, c'mon, don't be such a tease." 

When she inched closer, Billy found his time to strike, hooking a leg behind her knees and pulling her into him. Smirking at the yelp it produced, he shifted his leg away, feigning innocence when she scowled at him. "Billy, do you _want_ to be punished?" 

"That depends on your definition of 'punishment', _ma'am."_

**To be continued. . ?**


End file.
